


Stitches and Staples [PERCICO]

by princessnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Dorks, M/M, Nico is a good singer, Sadness, Sick!Nico, hit ya right in the feels box, im finally done, jesus christ ok, nico is hospitalised, percy loves nico, percy meets nico at the hospital, so much oh my god, tags are annoying, this took so long, unknown heart disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnico/pseuds/princessnico
Summary: Percy didn't mean to barge into the wrong room. He was excited to see his new little sister, and his mom just had a c-section to have her, and he had missed it all! He was in a hurry to get to the PACU and he was only one room off, but, even though he felt extremely embarrassed, he didn't really regret it.___Nico wasn't very sober at the time, and his father probably wasn't ecstatic that a random, careless, teenage boy invaded his room and privacy right after surgery, but Nico wasn't exactly complaining when a super pretty boy hurried into his room.





	1. pretty boy.

**Chapter One: _pretty boy._ **

_Percy didn't mean to barge into the wrong room. He was excited to see his new little sister, and his mom just had a c-section to have her, and he had missed it all! He was in a hurry to get to the PACU and he was only one room off, but, even though he felt extremely embarrassed, he didn't really regret it._

"Oh," Percy froze. "I'm so sorry! I'm in the wrong room, sorry!"

Even though he'd apologised, he hadn't moved. He kept looking at the boy in the bed. He had crazy, curly black hair with it short on the sides. His dazed, almond-shaped eyes were framed by long black eyelashes and dark circles. His pupils were dark brown, and a huge bandage sat on his chest, along with gauze around him. 

"What are you doing?" a man behind him asked angrily. The boy in the bed made a noise and his hand patted the man awkwardly. "Get out of his room!"

Percy still couldn't move. All he could manage was, "A-uh-g."

The man stood up and the boy's hand fell off his jacket onto his sheet-covered lap. He gripped the edge of bed with one hand and rested the other softly on the boy's wrist. 

"Go," The man said sternly. "My son needs to rest."

The boy looked up at his dad and yanked on his sleeve a little. He mumbled something almost silently and let his arm fall to the bed again. His dad supressed a grin and chuckled quietly. The man looked up again and let himself smile a little. 

"Uh-m," The man glanced down and laughed under his breath. "Can you please excuse us so my son can sleep?"

Percy sucked in a gasp and stood up straight, peeling his eyes away from the boy. 

"Of course," Percy wrung his hands together. "I'm sorry. For barging in, and for not leaving immediately."

"It's fine," The man sighed. "My son doesn't seem to have been upset by it. May have entertained him. Thanks for getting his mind off of things, I guess."

The man gave Percy a soft look. "Um, no problem."

The room fell silent, and Percy looked at the boy again. He was looking at Percy with half-lidded eyes and a dopey grin. 

"'M Nico," He slurred, letting his head fall back against the bed. Nico raised his arm to wave, but it yanked on the needle sticking out of it. He looked at his IV disappointedly, then looked back up at Percy with a very sedated-looking smile. 

"Bye, Nico," Percy smiled at him and turned to leave. 

"You're pretty," Nico said, words dragged together. 

Percy's head swung toward him, heated up. He hoped it wasn't as red as it felt. He averted his eyes nervously, and the man looked down and laughed. 

"Thanks," Percy left the room, almost shutting the door. "You're pretty, too."


	2. transferring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a sucker for good dad hades

**Chapter Two: _transferring._**

 

_Nico wasn't very sober at the time, and his father probably wasn't ecstatic that a random, careless, teenage boy invaded his room and privacy right after surgery, but Nico wasn't exactly complaining when a super pretty boy hurried into his room._

When Nico woke up again, he was groggy. Sober, but groggy. His chest hurt and it was too bright to open his eyes but he tried to lift his arm. Nico swung his arm weakly, and it flopped onto someone else's. He managed a whine. 

"Hey, kid," he heard his dad whisper. "Look who's awake!"

Nico let out a pathetic groan, peeling his eyes open. He blinked slowly again. 

"You made it," Hades' hand grabbed ahold of his arm softly. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

That's what he always said.  _Your mother would be proud._ Every time he got out of surgery, his dad told him that so he would think he's being brave. 

_My mother wouldn't be proud. I'm not being brave. I'm just trying to appease my dad until I die. I don't know why they insist on all these surgeries. I only have a few years left, at most. Why can't I just live out my last days in good ol' hospice?_

"How much longer?" Nico asked quietly. 

"How much longer until what?" his dad slouched closer to him.

"Until we can leave? When can we go home again?" Nico heaved a sigh, and winced when his chest hurt. 

"I'm not sure," Hades sat up. "But Dr. Solace visited earlier while you were sleeping. He said you're being transferred from the PACU, to room 306 in the main rooms. Later today. He said after you wake up so he should be here any minute to check on you and get the papers through and they'll move you there in a couple hours."

"Is Jason coming any time soon," Nico fiddled with the scratchy hospital sheets. "With my dog?"

"Yeah, him and my brother are driving down tonight. They still have a key, so I asked them to stop by the house. They're picking up some of your stuff, too, is there anything specific you want me to ask them to get?"

"My dog?"

"Well, yeah," He chuckled. "But what else?"

"My blanket?"

"Way ahead of you."

"Um-"

_Knock, knock._

Hades jumped in before Nico could say anything. "Come in."

A boy came in and waved somewhat awkwardly. "Hey,"

Nico vaguely recognised him. Hades looked a little confused.

"Who is that?" Nico whispered to his dad.

Hades leaned down towards him. "He accidentally walked in here about two days after you got out of surgery, when you were still doped up. Wrong room, but when I told him to leave, you said, _Dad, no. Stop, he's pretty._ "

Nico's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt hot. He asked, his voice higher than usual, "Did he hear me say that?"

"Hear you say what?" the boy asked.

"Nothing," Nico said too fast. His chest ached. "It's not your business..."

Nico's dad whispered in his ear, "Percy. He said you were pretty, too."

"Oh, my god, so he _did_ hear me? Wait, he really said that?" Nico winced. "Ow, stop making my chest hurt more."

"I'll see if Dr. Solace can do something about that once you get transferred. For now, talk to Percy here. You should tell him you think he's pretty."

"Shut up, you're so loud. He probably thinks I'm weird now."

"Um, hey," Percy shifted from one foot to the other. "I came to say hi, but if you want me to leave, I can."

"No, it's fine. My dad is just catching me up on what happened when I wasn't very...cognizant."

"Ah," Percy nodded and wrung his hands together. 

Nico leaned over to his dad and gave him a look similar to _Please, leave._

Hades stood up. "I'm gonna get some coffee. You two, chat it up, I guess." 

Hades set Nico's phone on the bed next to his hand and rested a hand on his shoulder, patting it. "Text me if they come to transfer you while I'm gone, okay, kid?"

Nico nodded. His father left and shut the door gingerly behind him. He fiddled with the sheets more, trying to get over his nerves. 

"Transfer you?" Percy asked. Nico didn't bother to answer.

"So," He bit his lip a little. "I guess I called you pretty last night?"

Percy let out a laugh. "Yeah. Thanks by the way."

"You said I was pretty, too, though, so maybe it wasn't all that bad, huh?"

Nico chuckled along with Percy this time.

The green-eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Shoot your shot, right?"

Nico smiled. That was the first time he had smiled for real in years. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, then his chest. He gasped and winced. 

"Are you okay?" Percy asked carefully. 

"Yeah, just got a big tear in my chest, but I'm okay." Nico replied dryly.

"What do you mean?" 

"Surgery."

"Oh," Percy chewed his lip. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Heart's not good. Weird tissue growth, blocking stuff. They don't know what's wrong, so they keep doing surgeries to remove it and clear it up, hoping it'll eventually go away."

"Oh, okay. Well, you'll probably get better soon."

Nico laughed. "Yeah, as soon as I win the lottery."

"You'll get better, and when you do, we'll have been friends for a little bit and I'll be there to give you lots of hugs and we'll be roommates for the rest of our lives." 

"Wow," Nico smiled more. "Sounds very elaborate and fun."

The door opened and a blond man in a lab coat strolled in. "Well, hello, Nico. How are you feeling?"

"Not good. Hurts. I'm hungry." Nico lifted his arm to the edge of the bed, hanging on to it as the doctor helped him to sit up. 

The man, who Percy now saw had a name embroidered on his coat (A. Solace) untied the back of Nico's gown and pulled it off the boy's shoulders. 

It sat bunched up at Nico's hips as Dr. Solace unwrapped the gauze and helped him lay back down softly. Nico grunted a bit when the blond man pulled off the bandage up and down his chest and poked and prodded at Nico's stitches. 

He lifted his stethoscope right next to the wound, which was angry red. The skin around it was purple and swollen, and there was still some dried blood around it. It clashed obviously against Nico's glowy, pale complexion. 

Dr. Solace pressed the disk against the boy's chest and Nico sucked in a harsh breath. "Ow,"

The man moved the stethoscope a couple times, listening to Nico's heartbeat. 

He put the device around his neck again and said, "I'm gonna examine your breathing next. I need you to sit up, can you help me do that?"

Nico nodded. Dr. Solace finished up checking Nico's vitals and making sure he was okay. The blond doctor picked out a wrap of gauze and more bandages, along with a paper-and-a-half-sized cotton pad and medical tape. Dr. Solace placed the pad on his chest and taped it there securely, wrapping the gauze around Nico's chest and midsection to reolace the other blood-soaked pieces. He laid Nico down and picked up the chart at the end of his bed, glancing at it. 

"Everything seems to correspond, so I'm gonna go over the transfer," He moved around to Nico's side and took out the IV connected to a bag of blood hung up by Nico's head. "You've been hooked up to this for a while, so you won't need it once you get to the new room. I've already had a nurse prepare a drip for the pain, so we'll get you on that when we get you there."

Dr. Solace started peeling patches on wires connected to machines around him off of Nico's chest, and turned off the heart monitor. A few nurses entered the room as the man started talking again. 

"A meal is on the way to your room now. Nurse Lou Ellen Blackstone, Nurse Cecil Markowitz, and Nurse Will Solace are going to help you get detatched from these other machines and hooked up to portable versions and the ones in your new room. I've already gotten the papers in and processed so they're going to start transferring you to the main floor. I'm heading down to the room now to make sure everything is set up and confirmed, tell one of the nurses if you need anything."

With that Dr. Solace left and Will Solace stepped up to the bed, meddling with the tube around Nico's face and under his nose. He pulled it from around his face and hung it from a hook on the bedside table. 

Nurse Solace put a hand around Nico's wrist. "I'm reading your pulse one more time and then I'm going to remove your esophageal tube, the one in your nose. Looks good, Nurse Blackstone is going to start attaching an oxygen tank to the gurney Markowitz is wheeling in now. Take a deep breath."

Nico inhaled, and Will pulled out a long tube from Nico's nose. Nico whined in pain. He could feel where the tube was all throughout his body. 

"That's good, all done. We're going to lift you up and get you onto the gurney, then wheel you to your new room. We'll get you set up there, too." He finished. 

Nurse Markowitz arrived at the side of his bed. "We saw your dad in the hall and told him we were transferring you now, he's waiting for you on the main floor. Is he coming with you?" 

He gestured to Percy. Nico craned his neck to look toward him. 

"Are you?" Nico asked. 

"Am I allowed to?" 

"If you want to, yeah," Nico smiled. "Just don't annoy me there, too."

"Ha, ha," Percy crossed his arms, mock-irritated, grinning. "You're so hilarious that you should become a comedian."

Nico gave him a smile, fiddling eith the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> part two?


End file.
